Kamen Rider Dark
by Shadow knight39
Summary: My newly "edited" fanfiction that I won't get rid of. I don't own Kamen Rider, Toei does.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"3 years ago, a horrible fate befell humanity on that day. To many it seemed like the end the world or worse even to me and my brother, Mamoru." A large ring of fire surrounds a young teen girl and a young 25-year old man as five red-eyed bat and spider looking creature look at them with ferocious and hungry eyes. Around the city many more of these creatures were attacking the whole city of Tokyo, Japan setting fire to its streets and devouring multiple people. The five monsters started to move closer to the duo with a look of murderous intent in their eyes until, "VRRROOOOOMMM!" was heard thought the whole area by all. The five monsters expressions of hunger instantly changed to those of pure fear and terror. Then the five creatures were suddenly run over by shadowy figure riding a black motorcycle with purple lines running across the side, two red compound eyes for headlights and a pair of silver antennae in between them.

"**K-K-K-Kamen Rider!" **said one of the bat looking creatures with the sound of pure shock and disbelief as the shadowy figure was revealed to them all. As he walked out of the shadows a tall man was seen wearing a pitch-black suit of armor that resembled a grasshopper with two red compound eyes, a silver mouth plate that resembled a grasshoppers mouth, gold lines running between the suits abdomen, arms and legs, a pair of silver antennae, a blood red D on his left pectoral, and a round silver belt buckle with a red strap, two silver buttons on its side, and a black crystal in the center. After revealing himself to the monsters and the two civilians he started to approach the monsters slowly in pure silence. One of the spider looking creatures immediately rushed the rider in hopes of being able to kill him, only to be met with his torso impaled with the riders fist.

"**GRRAAAAAHHHH!" **screamed the spider looking before going limp and turning gray and exploding on the ground. The to siblings looked in awe at the sight of one man being able to defeat a monster with only one punch. Three more spider creatures rushed the rider wanting revenge for the now fallen comrade, while the remaining bat creature, wanting to escape the riders' wrath, had escaped into city.

The riders eyes flashed bright red as purple energy flowed from the belt to his right foot as he started to run towards the remaining three, **"Rider Kick!" **he yelled as he leaped into the air while doing a somersault and unfolding his right leg and doing a flying side kick to all three of the monsters thus sending them flying to the nearest wall. The three then screamed in pain, as they turned gray and exploded as the rider did a pose reminiscent of Ichigo. The rider, after noticing that the last of the monsters had escaped during the fight, walked back to his bike.

"Who or what are you?" asked Mamoru as he helped his sister out of the ring of fire. The rider stopped and turned to look at the two siblings and said, **"I am Kamen Rider Dark, the warrior who fights to protect all who need me." **He then started his bike and drove off towards the chaos of the city. The teen girl then looked in awe and hope as the rider disappeared into the night. "After that day no one ever saw or spoke of him again even my brother, but I still hope that one day I will see him again and he will protect all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Reawaken! Kamen Rider Dark!

In a large laboratory with red and black tendrils all around the room a tall, silver haired man wearing a long black cloak and skull mask is seen staring at a glass tank filled with black liquid. "Professor Shadow is the subject ready for activation?" asked a deep and raspy voice in the shadows. The masked scientist smiled brightly as he said, "YES! This is by far my deadliest creation ever." The professor walked towards a lever embedded in the wall and pulled it. The tank then released a bright purple light that filled the room as the professor grinned with a smile of both pride and insanity as a large black bat creature with red veins all over its arms and torso walked out of the tank. "Go now Abyss-Bat and fulfill your mission!" said the mad scientist to his newest masterpiece. The creature looked at his creator and bowed before flying out of the nearby window leaving the more than pleased scientist by himself. "Now, let the games begin." He said with an evil smirk.

"Oh come on Onii-chan just tell me about it already." Said Shiori, a young brunette college student who works at Café Dreamers. "How many times do I have to tell you I can't discuss police matters with civilians?" Said Mamoru to his baby sister. She was currently asking him about his current case. Lately there had been a large amount of murders in Greater Tokyo area where several men have been found dead with large wounds on their bodies, while several women had been raped before being beaten senselessly. The only that the police could find similar between the two cases was that all the victims had no trace of blood in their bodies. As the two siblings continue to argue about the current case, the sound of a motorcycle engine could be heard from outside of the siblings' apartment complex, Shiori after hearing the same sound rushed to the nearest window to find a tall black haired male wearing a black leather jacket with a white V-neck, blue fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. "Yuu-kun is here!" she said with pure glee at the sight of her recently made boyfriend. "I still don't like the fact that you're dating someone that you barely know anything about. I don't know everything about him yet." Said Mamoru to his sister as she checked herself in the mirror. It had already been 1 year since they met Yuudai, and Shiori has been smitten with him ever since.

(Flashback) Shiori P.O.V

It was my 18th birthday so Mamoru and I had gone out to celebrate with some old fashioned oden in Tokyo and then move on to Akihabara to buy any new manga on sale. Unfortunately, it started to rain before we could get there so we decided to go home early. The next morning we were met with an unconscious and badly injured young man lying next to a Honda CBR 1000RR SP at the front of their building. After taking him into our apartment and treated his wounds, he woke up suddenly and when we asked him whom he was and he said that his name was Takeshi Yuudai and that he has no memory of where he came from or anything except how to cook and ride a motorcycle. Ever since my big brother and I have been letting him stay here with us.

As I snapped back into reality, I hear the front door open revealing a smiling Yuudai with a large bouquet of blue bells in his right hand and a blue box wrapped in white ribbon in the other. "Good afternoon Shiori-chan and Mamoru-san." he said with a bright smile across his face as he gave the blue ribbon topped box to my big brother and the bouquet of flowers to me. "Onii-chan did we forget something important today." "Don't look at me he is your boyfriend." said Mamoru to his confused baby sister. "This is my thanks for letting me stay here with you two for the last year and for allowing me to be in a relationship with your sister Mamoru-san." He says as he bows to my brother in respect. "Arigato Yuu-kun, your too sweet." I say as I kiss on the lips passionately. "HELLO! Big brother in the same room with you two! Do that when I'm not here god damn it!" yelled Mamoru wanting the stop the display of affection. "Sorry Onii-chan. Oh yeah. Yuu-kun can you give me a ride somewhere real quick?" "Ok." He said as I put on my purple jacket and grabbed my cellphone. After throwing me a spare helmet we rushed out the door leaving my brother by himself. "I hope she isn't doing what I think she is doing. (Out of P.O.V)

"I'm still wondering where we are going and why it's so important Shiori-chan." Said Yuudai as he was currently driving Shiori to an unknown location. "Don't worry Yuu-kun I'm just going meet a friend from journalism class real quick. Alright we're here." As he parked his bike Yuudai started to look at the place they were meeting Shiori's friend and became very suspicious. It a very old iron works that looked like it had been abandoned for years. "Hello, Josie where are you?" asked Shiori as she and Yuudai began to walk around. A large group of bats swarm the two, as the doors are slammed shut behind them. "Shiori get behind me fast." Said Yuudai as he pushed Shiori behind him. Shiori then felt cold liquid drop on the back of her neck.

Lights then turned on to reveal a large black and red bat creature on top of an iron bar hovering above the couple and in its clawed hands was the naked and bloody body of a young woman with a large teeth marks on her neck and claw marks across her body. The creature lets go of the body and lets crash in front of the couple. Shiori covers her mouth and nose at vulgar smell of blood and semen coming from the dead body. They both look closely at the dead bodies face to see it was her friend Josie who had been killed. The monster descended down and gave a loud growl as it grabbed Shiori and knocked her out with a strong punch to her gut. "Shiori! You bastard!" yelled Yuudai as he threw a straight punch to the creature only to have his fist caught and be flung across the room. The creature looks at him with soulless red eyes filled with pure malice and blood lust as he said; "Abyss-sama doesn't take kindly to traitors especially those who escape his wrath. The kaijin unfolded a pair of black membrane wings under his arms and leaped at the man and grabbed him by the throat as he begun to strangle him. "Now, enjoy your trip to hell you traitorous bastard." The kaijin leaped into the air and throws Yuudai towards a large brick wall, which he broke straight through.

(Yuudai P.O.V.)

After going through the large brick wall, I stood up and hid behind most of the wreckage to catch my breath as I did I felt a large pain in my right arm and it seemed like it had taken most the hit for me and was currently oozing blood from the large wound. "You cannot escape your fate your fate you traitor!" yelled the bat kaijin as he flew into me and pushed me into an iron pillar causing me to cough up blood when dropped to the ground. I stood up disoriented and ran at the bat kaijin to try and land a left hook but was countered and returned with one that sent me flying into another pillar. "Sigh, now this is just boring and pathetic even for a human being." said the bat kaijin in a bored tone as he began to stomp on my face repeatedly with his right foot and press down hard. "AAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" I screamed. He then picked me up by my shirt collar and clawed my right check leaving it bloody as he licked the blood on his claws. "Yuck! Its as I thought a man's blood is just so sour and rotten," he then threw me at a large wall causing a group of iron bars to fall on my back and legs.

"I rather love the sweet and delicious taste of woman especially one of a virgin," he sniffed the air and growled lustfully. "and I think I smell one. "I'll let the last thing you ever see is the sight of your girl become my next feast." said the kaijin with a large grin as it walked towards the unconscious Shiori with perverted intensions. "NO! Please don't touch her. It's me you want right." The monster just looked back at the man and licked his lips before making a huge grin filled with insanity. "Yes but it's more entertaining to see your prey suffer before you kill them." said the bat kaijin with an evil glare in his eyes. The creature picked up Shiori by her neck and began to sniff and lick her unconscious body all over. Using his claws he tore off her shirt revealing her 32D cup bust and stomach much to amusement of the kaijin who began to laugh as if he had won the lottery. "No! I have to go and save her! So why can't I help her?" I asked myself as I reached my hand out to try and pull myself from under the iron bars. "Why? Why can't I do anything to help?" I thought to myself. "Help me. Please someone help." Whispered the voice of a little girl in my ear. Then a large blinding light surrounds me as the voice repeats in my head.

When the voice stops multiple images of a black grasshopper armored warrior fighting multiple kaijin in hand to hand combat, the image then changed to different one with a blue water spider themed warrior with a sliver chest plate and shoulder plate equipped with a 12 foot long staff with silver blades on each end fighting multiple opponents swiftly and faster than before, once again another image appeared of a red stag beetle armored warrior with black shoulder plates and legs using a scimitar with a red blade and black handle to fight the kaijin furiously and angrily. The images stopped as I was enveloped in the light once again. When it ceased I was in a pure white room with black rose petals scattered all over the floor. I turned to find a dark blue haired blue-eyed girl wearing a black dress and no shoes. She looked at me and said in a sad tone, "Reawaken , Dark and fight those who threaten peace." She reached her hand and grabbed mine, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes as she continued to speak, "Now, Henshin and fight once more." Before I could speak a bright light shined from the place the little girl stood and I opened my eyes to find myself in the same situation, but I was no longer in any pain from my injuries and I felt like I had more strength than ever before.

Knowing this I stood up removing the bars from over me, which caught the kaijin attention. I stared at him with a face full of rage as I shouted, "I won't let anyone lay a finger on her so long as I am alive!" "HAHAHAHA! Do you really think a weak and inferior human can stop Me." said the bat kaijin as he dropped Shiori on the ground and unfold his wings from under his arms. He flew towards me sending us both through the door causing us to land outside.

As we landed outside the bat threw a left hook at me and I surprisingly dodge and counter with a side kick to his chest that sent him back a couple of feet. Now angry the bat rushed at me and threw a high sweep kick only for me to duck and uppercut him and knee him in the gut, as I did this a silver and red belt with a black crystal in the center appeared around my waist and makes a low humming sound. As I continued to fight images flashed through me head again showing the black grasshopper warrior in a burning building surrounded by multiple kaijin and soldiers while holding someone in his arms bridal style. The next image is of the same girl in the black dress saying that word ,"Henshin", again. The images stopped as I clenched my fist and stared at the kaijin.

"HENSHIN!" I yell at the top of my lungs. The humming from the belt intensifies as it emits a dark purple aura from the crystal. I then run at kaijin and right hook him across the face as I did my right arm suddenly changed into a black armored arm with gold lines running along it. "What the hell?" I said surprised as I saw what happened to my arm. The kaijin growled in rage at the sight of this change and leapt at me. I quickly jumped and hit him with a drop kick to chest causing my legs to also change into black armor with gold shin guards. After throwing a left uppercut to its face my left followed the transformation. The belt then released a bright golden light that blinded the bat shortly. "What nonsense is this?" said the bat kaijin. When the light faded, a pitch black and gold grasshopper warrior with a blood red D on his left pectoral now stood in my place. The bat kaijin started to back away in fear as he said, "K-K-K-Kamen Rider, but that's impossible." My glowed red as I cracked my knuckles and said with anger in my voice, "Now, you will see hell!" My eyes glowed as I took a fighting stance and prepared for battle.

(To be continued)


End file.
